marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 106
| StoryTitle1 = The Threat of the Torrid Twosome | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler1_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = John Duffy | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = After a training session, Johnny is visited by Carl Zante, the "world's greatest acrobat" to convince the Torch to join him. Convincing him that he is the most valuable member of the Fantastic Four and that he is could make a living working with the Acrobat, the two form a partnership as the Torrid Twosome. Zante tricks the Torch into breaking into a bank vault telling him that somebody was trapped inside. However, the Torch realizes the truth and when he doesn't want to go along with Zante to rob the bank, the Acrobat uses a hose to douse the Torch's flame. However, as the Acrobat is escaping the bank he is confronted by the other members of the Fantastic Four. The Torch recovers his flame powers and helps his fellow Fantastic Four members in capturing Zante and turning him over to the police. Realizing that he made a mistake in teaming up with Zante, Johnny rejoins the Fantastic Four and is welcomed back with open arms. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * * Ben (Human Torch fan) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 150 | StoryTitle2 = The Recipe | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A tomboyish girl tries out cooking to appease her mother, but accidentally cooks a witch's brew, totally inappropriate for a fairy like her. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Josie Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = Man on a Scaffold | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A teller of tall tales becomes the butt of some ribbing when he tries to tell his fellow painters that he has acquired some magic paints. When the cable of the scaffold they are working on breaks, the advertising poster the men were painting in comes to life and lowers them to the ground. The amazed painters feel they owe their lives to the magic paint, but our teller of tall tales is smug in the knowledge that the scaffold never really fell but his paint allowed him to hypnotize his coworkers into believing it did and that they were saved by the poster. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Sam * Charlie Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mystery of the Purple Planet | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A space expedition is sent to a distant planet when it is suddenly covered with an artificial mist. The team finds gold and takes it, but are transformed into aliens like the inhabitants. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bentley Races and Species: * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Threat of the Torrid Twosome * This story states that Johnny's public identity is secret. This was a pretense that the Torch put up for himself as revealed in Johnny did this to cover his bruised ego when nobody in Glenville initially believed he was the Human Torch. The Fantastic Four publicly revealed themselves just prior to as explained in . This issue reveals that "everyone" in Glenville knows Johnny's "secret" identity. * Zante mentions a few of the Fantastic Four's past battles: ** Their fight with the Miracle Man in ** Their first encounter with the Sub-Mariner in ** And a battle with Doctor Doom, which could be a reference to , or . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}